A Name Unknown
by BriteGurlBlue
Summary: On their search for Merry and Pippin; Aragorn,Legolas and Gimli come upon a human on the run. A human with a name unknown.


I do not own any of Tolkien's characters so please do not sue!   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Her horse was growing weary, from lack of water, as well as sleep. She was weary with exhaustion as well, but could not risk much of a break. She had betrayed so many, more than she could count. Her own people and Saurman as well. What she had agreed to, and what she had really done angered him so greatly, she had to flee. But in disguise nonetheless. No longer an elegant lady, but that of a dirty face, unruly hair, and a rider's clothes. She stopped to listen for that of footsteps or of horses hooves. She heard nothing but the rustling of leaves in the wind. She did not dare stray outside the protection of the woods, for fear of being spotted in the open. This simple thought triggered others. 'What if there are spies in this very wood? Reporting to Saurman right now about my presence here? I must leave immediately.' She had lingered far too long in this wood and started to ride out.   
  
For the first time in weeks, maybe months, she was out in the deserted open. There was not a single creature around her. "I suppose it has gotten worse." She muttered to herself. She had not seen a single human or any creature for that matter, since she had to leave her home and take refuge in Fangorn Forest for a short matter of time. She did find it a bit amusing when the Ents attacked Isengod. It served Saurman right after destroying so much of the forest, that he himself had walked through. The heat of the sun was starting to bear down on her back and she decided to find the nearest river. She need to wash her clothes and she needed a bath herself. She got off her horse and led it slowly through the open land. She thought about everything that had happened, happened because of her. She felt sick to her stomach with guilt about betraying her own father. He was dead now because of her. Yet, she did feel a little better when she had decided to betray Saurman in return for the miserable life he had given her. When she finally reached the nearest water, she let her weary horse drink and rest, and she did the same. She thought of what happened before she left her own home.  
***************  
  
"Alara! Child come here!" Alara looked up innocently at her father. She was fifteen and full of more mischief than a ten year old boy. Alara ran up to her father and flung her arms around him, in a great hug.  
  
"Yes, Father? You called for me I believe." She smiled, acting as innocent as she could. Her father, King Dyran, sighed and looked at his daughter.   
  
"When will you start trying to not dirty the beautiful dresses that are made for you? You are such a lovely young child, and yet you run around with the boys as if you are one of them."  
  
Alara rolled her eyes, "Father! I only do so because all the other young women my age are off giggling over the boys and much to uptight to be any fun! Besides, I do have Kira you know. And I can very much be a young, elegant lady when I must."   
  
King Dyran couldn't help but laugh. "And that should be all of the time. Not just when you must. Just try a little harder, please?"  
  
Alara nodded, "All right father. But I do believe you are addicted to the Elven way of life, and let me tell you I cannot be like them. Oh no! Much too elegant if you ask me. Besides, who can be so graceful all the time without having to work on it is just plain odd!" Alara was saying these things as she was walking away from her father, and he stood there shaking his head. He knew what a bright young girl she was, and that whatever man married her, would have no idea what he was getting himself into.  
  
"Alara! Alara! I'm back!" Alara turned to the sound of her name, and her face lit up when she saw Kira.   
  
"Kira you're back!" The two friends hugged, a smile on each face. "You must tell me everywhere you went!"  
  
Kira grinned, "Well, I saw elves! Can you believe it!? I went to Rivendell and Mirkwood. It was so unbelievably beautiful! And the elves are as beautiful as in the stories we have heard as children! And you will never ever guess whom I got the luck to see!"  
  
"Don't leave me waiting! You must tell me! Who?"  
  
Kira's eyes twinkled as she whispered, "None other than the prince of Mirkwood himself! I didn't see him too long but just long enough to have my breath taken away! Oh how I wish I didn't have to come back!"  
  
Alara's smile disappeared, "You're lucky enough to be able to leave this land. I cannot ever leave our kingdom. And how I wish I could just roam about and explore what Middle Earth has to offer. What a great opportunity it would be." Alara looked up into the sky, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
Kira replied, "One day my friend, you too will explore Middle Earth. And we shall go together."  
******************  
  
But now, because of her, Kira would never get to explore Middle Earth alongside Alara. Alara, however, did get her wish but in the worst way possible. "Oh I got my wish, all right. Except I will never wear one of those dresses father persisted on me wearing, I will never be able to once again reveal my name and I am not even exploring. Simply running and running, until I am forgotten." Alara knew Saurman would not soon forget about her. Not many betray him and live to tell about it. She was lucky, but she was always afraid her luck would soon run out. She wrapped her cloak around her naked upper torso as she waited for her wet shirt to dry on a rock. Her horse lay sleepily under the shade of a tree and Alara couldn't fight the longing feeling to do the same. So she walked over the tree next to her horse and sat, leaning against its cool bark. She yawned sleepily and managed to doze off into a world of flooding memories.  
***********  
  
Alara was now seventeen and the attack on her home was a brutal one. She did not know the attack was coming so soon. She was sure that Saurman would have waited longer, but he probably assumed it didn't matter when he attacked. He thought that they would have been unarmed and weak either way. But Alara made sure that he was wrong. They had been prepared, they had been prepared for months for Saurman's "surprise" attack on taking their land over.   
  
"Alara! You have to escape! Get out of here now! And run! Run like you have never run before! Take my horse, I will have no need for him now." Alara looked up at her father, tears coming to her eyes. It hurt her to see him like this. She had betrayed him and all he could do was continuously love her.   
  
"But father! I cannot leave you! We can win--we will win!" Alara had hoped in some small way that Saurman was too weak at this point to defeat them. She was very, very wrong.  
  
"No, Alara you cannot stay! I will not let you die! Please leave now, and remember that you are my daughter and I will always love you." Alara hugged her father for the last time.  
  
"And I you, father. Good-bye." Alara ran as fast as her young legs could carry her to the stables. She climbed onto the back of her father's horse and started to ride off, when something came over the horse and started running in the wrong direction.  
  
"What are you doing?" She shouted, "That's the way to Isengod! No! We have to go the other way!" But nothing she said or did helped.  
************  
  
Alara woke with a start. The awful memory that took over her dream-state ruined whatever chance of rest she had. She looked over to where her horse was, only to see him gone. She looked around frantically and started to stand until she felt something sharp in the back of her neck.  
  
"Do not stand unless you want to be dead. Now, who are you?" Alara didn't answer. She feared that whoever was threatening her life could be a spy and her running would be over, as well as her life.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
I'm sorry it was short but it was more of an introduction chapter! The second one shall be out soon! 


End file.
